The One
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: The title will probably change. Ryan leaves after Linc goes behind his back and sells his beloved Sky Boots. Ryan trains in a grueling program overseas and comes back a year later, changed. Bryanna has a horse dumped on her. Will he be the one for Ryan?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm curious to see if anyone ever reads this. No one really seems to be a big fan of Ryan Slocum. So what do I do?? I write a story about him!**

* * *

Perfectly cut lawn, clean white fencing, beautiful architectured barns, and enormous indoor and outdoor arenas both accompanied by brightly painted jumps. To Ryan Slocum all of these things reeked of superficial means. They were there because his father loved him and wanted him to have the best facilities to work towards his dreams. No. They were there to show everyone else how rich his father was. Every horse in the pasture was bred to look good and show off every ounce of expensive breeding.

Ryan had been away for a whole year. He had been in constant demanding training for the past 365 days. He should be glad to be home. He should feel as though he were welcome. Instead, he felt as though he were an alien in this place. No one had ever given him the time or care to make him attach himself to the place. After his father had gone behind his back and sold his three-year-old, who Ryan had been working, Ryan had decided that he couldn't stay in the house any longer. The only reason he had come back was because of Jen. She didn't him any more, so he was not here for romantic reasons, but because her family could no longer keep the ranch, being as his father was incarcerated. They were in debt and they had sold him the ranch, with the deal that they could stay. The plea was the same that they had given his father. It disgusted him to think that he was acting the way his father had.

Ryan parked his car in front of the barn. He didn't care for the mansion at the top of the hill. If he had had his way it would have never been built. Because of the hatred toward the great house, Ryan had taken to living above the barn, a place of sanctuary for him.

He pulled a jacket on over his polo shirt. It had come as everyday attire to wear tan breeches and tall boots. The second he had come back to the States Katie Sterling had snatched his number and called him with an offer as a trainer at her barn. An offer he has immediately accepted.

He strode down the immaculate aisle. Two horses occupied the barn. Hot Spot, the appaloosa his father had bought simply to show off, and Mocha, the Morgan who was supposed to carry his twin to the Rodeo Queen title. Now both mares were in training, Hotspot's rangy confirmation was ideal for Hunter or Equitation classes, and Mocha's thick muscled build and stamina was ideal for eventing. Ryan stopped at the mirror that hung in the tack room. He had changed over the last year as well.

His wavy mocha hair had been cut short, a few inches at the most. When he had left he had been a thin pale boy. Now he was taller and thicker. His body was lean and built, yet light and athletic. He was built like that track athlete. The Native American with the bad attitude. Jake. That was his name. His thoughts drifted to Sam. The small farmer's daughter with a large heart. Jen had made a change for the better, finally growing into her long arms and legs. But what about Sam? Was she as pretty as before? Ryan shook his head. There was no doubt in his mind that Jake would be all over her. It had been obvious that he liked her.

Ryan haltered Hotspot brought her out of the stall. The mare's clipped coat shown with health. Both Mocha and Hotspot were magnificent horses but neither one was _the one._ Neither was the horse that he connected with. He'd ridden hundreds of horses over the past year and none of them were a horse he'd want to call his own.

He quickly groomed Hotspot before he strode into the tack room for his Stubben saddle. The magnificent saddle had cost him a fortune but it had been worth it. The jumper saddle fit him perfectly and was the most comfortable saddle he'd ever sat on. He threw up a baby pad and half pad before he set the saddle on the appaloosa's back.

The arena was cool yet warm enough for Ryan to take off his coat. Hanging it over the ledge of the barrier between the arena and the seats, he lead Hotspot to the center of the arena where a mounting block waited. He swung in the saddle, landing lightly. He walked her around the outside of the arena. The jumps were still set from the day before. Buckling the chin strap of his Charles Owens helmet, he thought out a course for after warming up.

He eased his hands up the reins and squeezed his calves against Hotspot's sides. The appaloosa set out at a ground eating trot. He sat light in the saddle, his heels flexed, absorbing the movement. His heels and secure leg formed a sturdy foundation, his legs never moving and his seat never leaving the saddle. The appaloosa's rangy build allowed her poloed legs to reach a long stride. Hotspot was on the bit and moved forward with her powerful hindquarters. Ryan put the mare on a circle at the end of the large arena. The mare curved around his leg, her hind legs crossing over as though she were a dressage horse. He circled once more before sending the mare down the rail at an extended trot. He brought her back again on the short end then moved his hands forward down the long side.

This summer would be his first show season with the mare. It was going to be interesting to see if Hotspot would keep her level head in new surroundings. After six minutes or so he slowed the mare to a walk. Though the mare's walk was long it didn't rock him like the warmbloods. After her breathing settled he picked his reins up again.

He clucked to her signaling, nearly invisibly, to canter on the left lead. The mare easily picked herself up from the trot into a canter. Again, Ryan lengthened her stride down long side of the arena then brought her back on the short end. After a minute or so on the left lead he crossed the diagonal and signaled a lead change. The mare quietly swapped her leads, only the observant could see the change. Ryan smiled, it took a long time to teach the mare a quiet change. Mocha still had yet to master a buckless change.

* * *

Sam stepped into the barn. Ryan's coat hung on a stable door. _Sterling Stables_ was scrawled across the back in elegant letters. _Good, _Sam thought_, now I'll be able to talk to him in private._ She strode toward the arena, being as Hotspot was gone from her stall. She came into the arena in time to see Hotspot fly over an oxer. The mare landed with a soft thud and continued forward to leap an upright that had to at least three foot. Jumping seemed to come as easily as breathing for the mare.

She admired the quietness of Ryan's riding. Ryan never moved from the seat or was surprised by a sudden movement. It wasn't until Ryan came around toward her end of the arena did she truly see.

His attention was on the course so he didn't see Sam but Sam certainly saw him. He had changed so much. It was unbelievable that Jen had been able to resist him. He had finally grown into his body. He had been thin and lanky when he had left for training. There was no doubt in her mind that they had worked him hard there.

Ryan's signals were quiet as guided the mare over a Swedish oxer to roll back a triple bar. Never once did the rhythm of Hotspot's canter change. Ryan sat tall in the saddle, a slight arch in his back. His heels seemed to be slightly exaggerated but they were certainly down. His shoulders were back allowing his ribcage to expand. The two looked calm and relaxed, as though they could do the course in there sleep. Finally, Ryan slowed the mare and brought her back to a walk.

"You guys look good," she smiled.

Ryan swung in the saddle to see Sam standing along the rail. He had been right. Sam certainly was prettier then when he had last seen her. Her hair had been grown longer and cut into layers. Her eyelashes were long and dark, nearly shadowing mocha eyes.

"Thank you."

"You are probably wondering why I'm here," Sam said, climbing onto the waist high dividing wall.

"I'm curious. If I remember right, you never really had the time of day for me."

Sam blushed, "Well, I thought I would invite you over to look at horse that got dumped on Brynna. He's jumped out of our pasture twice and the corral once. Katie's coming to look at him tonight and I thought you might want to come look at him too."

"I might."

"Hotspot seems like she's doing well for you."

"Yeah but she maxes out at around 3' 6. I'm looking to go higher. Mocha maxes at about the same. She's pretty scopy though so she might be able to go a little higher."

"Well this guy is huge!" Sam told him, "He's really thin 'cause he was abused, but he's got long rangy legs."

"How tall do you think he is?"

"I dunno. He's taller than I am at his withers. I'm like 5' 7, and there are still some inches."

"Probably around 17 or 18 hands?"

"I guess. He seems bigger than Tinkerbell."

Ryan sighed, "I guess I could come look at him. It certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Great! My neighbors are having a little get together at my house too tonight so you are always welcome to stay."

"Thanks but I might just come look at the horse. What color is he."

Sam hesitated, "He's a really loud overo paint."

Ryan nodded, "Okay. What time do you want me there?"

"About five. That's when Katie's coming."

Ryan nodded, "You are welcome to watch me finish with Spot if you would like. You'll be able to see that that horse might be going to a good rider."

Sam nodded, "I think I will stay. I really don't think I've seen anyone ride Hotspot before."

Ryan laughed, "Me either. She was just here when I got home."

Sam watched as Ryan turned the appaloosa. Something had died inside of Ryan. She had always remembered Ryan with a sparkle in his eyes. Now his eyes were dull. What had happened to him? What caused him to change so much? He was much more serious now.

* * *

**Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Ryan. I noticed alot of people don't really like him. He'd usually a bad person in alot the fanfic's. lol Maybe I can change some people's minds about him. lol Well, if I can manage to write well enough! Not sure I even like this chapter.**

* * *

Ryan glanced out toward the pasture as he strode toward his car, quickly pulling on a fresh shirt then a v-necked sweater. Over the left breast was crest. The crest of Brinestone Academy. Ryan still wasn't sure if he'd be going back any time soon. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans he watched the horses. Standing at the edge of the herd was Golden Rose. He sighed at the horse.

He hadn't even wanted the horse. He had just thought that maybe if he could get it trained and give it to his father he might hold him to a higher standard. All it had done was ruin his relationship with the people around him. Sam had decided then that she hated him. Jen, well, that had come later. But no one else really even liked him. It seemed as though Jake just hated him for the heck of it. Ryan swallowed hard. It wasn't easy living and knowing that so many people hated you. He had never really had the chance to show anyone what he was really like. He loved it here and he had spent the whole time trying to make sure that his father liked him enough to keep him around.

Obviously he had been wrong. His mother had sent him away and then his father sells his horse, a horse he would give the world to have back. He took his keys out his pockets and open the door of his car. Now he'd be going to look at horse at Riverbend. The last place on Earth he ever expected to be welcomed.

* * *

The house lights were bright and the barn door was open when he arrived. People were standing on the deck and he fill the glares burning into him. He knew exactly what they were thinking. He had caused Jen's heartbreak. But that was wrong. It had been the other way around. Jen had broken his heart. It had been the finalizing event on his going to Brinestone. He'd been here for a month and he still hadn't seen her. He had heard that she was away in Utah with her mother.

Seeing her again for the first time was making him nervous. He knew that he'd want to sweep her off her feet the second he saw her...but he couldn't. Robert. The name of the man who had stolen her away from him. What could he possibly have that he didn't.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he strode toward the barn, where Katie's suburban was parked. The emblem on the side of the truck matching the one on the back of his jacket.

Glen was examining the horse. Ryan stepped in as they were talking.

"He's a good horse!" Sam exclaimed, "I really like him but he'd to tall and rangy for ranch work and Dad doesn't want another mouth to feed."

"And you said he could jump?"

"He keeps jumping out of our fences. Once even out of the corral and that's like a five foot fence."

The horse perked his ears at Ryan. All the humans around him and he choose Ryan to focus on. The horse was tall and lanky, more legs then body. His withers were taller than Katie's head, and the top of her head was around seventeen hands. The horse did have high withers, and his neck was ewed. His mane and tail consisted completely of burs.

Ryan touched the mass of his forelock.

"I can't believe he let you do that. I've been trying desperately to brush out his mane and forelock because it's around his eyes and he won't let me. Almost like he was head shy. But he doesn't mind you."

"I noticed that he's more nervous when you two women are around him," Glen nodded toward the scars scattered across the horse's hide, "I wonder if his abuser was a woman."

Ryan touched the palm of his hand to the horse's nose.

"I like him."

Katie shook her head, "He's a paint."

Ryan glanced over at her, "He doesn't have to be a hunter."

"But I need a hunter/eq horse and the judges aren't as keen on paints as they are on solid horses, especially one as loud as this guy."

"I think he'd make a fine hunter/eq. He just needs the work."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Sam, I take him. Ryan he's all yours."

Ryan stared at her astonished, "But you couldn't possibly buy him for me!"

"I don't need to. He's free. Besides, you need a project since you lost that colt of yours."

Ryan bristled at the mention of Sky boots.

"Sam?"

Ryan turned and glanced over his shoulder at Sam's caller. Blonde and Beautiful. Jen stood tall and sleek in the center of the aisle. Brush a strand of metal bright hair away from her face and behind her ear. She had grown into her lanky build and was more beautiful then he had ever seen her. Dress in skinny jeans and simple top she shouldn't have been anything extraordinary. But she was.

Her glasses were gone, though Ryan had thought they were cute. Gone with the braids and the childish look, she was a woman now. At nineteen years old, she deserved to be.

Ryan's chest tightened at the sight of her. Why? Why did she insist on walking in at this second. As she came closer he could see what looked to be the remnants of a bruise under her left eye and another, much darker, bruise had made its home on her bicep, it what looked to be, the shape of an arm.

"Oh Jen. What happened this time?" Sam said meeting her half way.

There was a sparkle of tears in her eyes. She glanced back at the people around the horse the back at Sam.

"Nothing," she quickly answered, "I just ran into the wall-er-in the dark. That's all really."

Ryan bit his lip. She had never been a good liar.

"Gram just wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

Jen strode quickly out of the barn before Sam could say anything else. Glen packed to leave and Katie went to shake Sam's hand.

"Ryan will be here tomorrow to pick him up."

Ryan glanced back at the horse. He didn't even have a name. He couldn't believe he was just being given this animal.

When it was just him and Sam he spoke up.

"What is really going on with Jen?"

Sam looked up at him. A worried look in her eyes.

"She denies it. But I think Robert is beating her."

* * *

**Good? Bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a roll! :D Expect a chapter for Best Kept Secret soon!**

* * *

Ryan stared at the horse. The horse stared at Ryan. Ryan sighed and raised his hand toward the horse's nose, palm toward him. The tall horse extended his nose toward him, making Ryan's hand cup the top of his nose. Ryan raised the clippers again. The horse blew nervous breath out of his nose.

"I know buddy. But it will only be a few seconds if you'd just trust me."

The horse stiffened as Ryan turned on the clippers. He rested them against his shoulder. The horse wasn't forming much of a winter coat. For whatever reason, maybe malnourishment, the horse's coat wasn't much longer than it would be during the summer. The horse's ears twitched nervously but he didn't step away like he had the time before.

"I know. Some strange guy randomly takes you away from a warm home and brings you here and uses little torture devices on you," Ryan smiled as he moved toward the horse's shoulder to shave off the mane.

Ryan had decided it would be a lost cause to try and brush out the horse's mane. Every strand was caught up in burs. The tail had been a bit easier though he had cut it a few inches below his tailbone. The hair would grow back and it would most likely be healthier when it did.

Clumps of bur and hair fell to the ground as Ryan worked. The gelding was shifting nervously, raising a foot then setting it down. He wanted to stand for Ryan but the clippers were making him nervous.

"What did they do to you boy?" Ryan crooned to the horse, "What did they do with the clippers?"

"Maybe they weren't as patient with his as you are," Katie's voice came to him just as Ryan finished off the forelock.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked curiously.

He had heard the truck and trailer but the paint had been standing so quietly that he didn't want to stop.

"I've got another horse for you. Don't give me that look. This guy was sent into an early retirement and I feel that he's such a good horse that he doesn't deserve that. My goodness the horse is only thirteen!"

"And what do you want me to do with him?"

"Ride him. Show him if you want. He knows everything. He could probably do it all himself," Katie said as she strode back towards the trailer.

"Have you given him a name yet?" she gestured toward the barn.

Ryan laughed, "I've been thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

Ryan sighed, "I dunno. Nothing has stuck yet."

"Well," Katie disappeared into the trailer and began backing out a fleabitten grey who was blanketed and wrapped for shipping, "I want you to meant Old Time Renown, better known as Maurice."

Ryan couldn't help but marvel at the horse. He was muscular with a sloping shoulder and long arched neck.

"He's showed in everything from jumpers to hunters."

Ryan eyed her curiously, "I thought you were looking for a hunter. You have ulterior motives don't you."

"Well, after I saw Jen the other night I got to talking to Sam. She said that Jen had quit riding, because of her boyfriend, and Sam really wanted her to get back into it. I figured this guy is so patient that he would make a great babysitter until Jen gets back in the groove."

"Speak of the devil," Ryan mumbled under his breath as he saw Jen slip out onto the porch of the foreman's house, watching them.

Ryan waved her over, "Jen come over here!"

Jen slowly moved off the porch toward them. Ryan watched her stride toward them. She was unbelievable graceful as she moved. Gone was her klutzy movement. Why was he even following through with something Sam had never even asked him to do? Jen probably wouldn't even do it. She hated him. She had made that very clear when he had first arrived here.

"Hey Jen, um, Katie brought this horse over and I don't think I'll have time to ride so I was wondering if you would?"

Ryan was surprised when her face brightened.

"Really? I would love to!" Jen stepped over to the horse, "Can I ride him now?"

Katie looked over at Ryan.

"Sure. I was gonna ride that paint. Do you have any riding clothes? A helmet?"

"In my car," Jen said as she turned toward the vehicle.

* * *

The paint skittered in circles around Ryan as he tried to mount. His ears fluttered as he tried to understand why Ryan wanted to ride him. When the gelding had finally stopped Ryan quickly thrust his foot into the stirrup and swung into the saddle, not bothering with the mounting block. The gelding spooked, sidestepping quickly. Ryan sat quietly, not bothering to dig for his stirrup worried that it would upset the gelding more. The gelding finally came to a stop, legs braced. Ryan found his stirrup and adjusted himself in the saddle.

"Good boy," Ryan spoke quietly trying to sooth the worried gelding.

He ran a hand down his neck. Sweat had already darkened the hair there. The gelding turned his head to look back and him. Ryan reached forward and rubbed the beginning of gelding's wide blaze. Ears turned forward the gelding reached his nose forward and touched the toe of his boot. Ryan smiled.

When the gelding seemed to have settled Ryan asked him to walk. He let the reins slide enough so the gelding could walk out and relax his neck.

The door to the arena opened and Jen walked toward the mounting block, the grey in tow. She wore new looking half chaps and a recent model of the IRH helmet. It seemed as though she's been riding. She expertly positioned the grey in front of the mounting block and swung up into the saddle.

He turned the paint toward them. He was going to tell her how to hold the two reins of the Pelham when she had come into the arena. Much to his surprise she settled the reins into their proper place. There was no awkwardness of a newcomer to the double reins in the way she handled them. She looked over at him and smiled.

That surprised him even more. She looked so happy.

"Have you been riding?" Katie asked from where she sat on her perch on the outside of the arena.

Jen blushed. She looked like she were contemplating on how to answer.

"Yes. I've been riding for the past seven months with Joyce Taylor. I answered an add in the paper saying that she would exchange work for riding lessons. It was like two months after I started dating Robert. Since he didn't want me riding I had to find a way to do it behind his back."

"How often do you ride?" Ryan asked her.

"Every day for about three hours straight, on more than one horse though. She has a lot of horses going through her place so I have ridden a ton of horses in the past months."

"Wow. Joyce Taylor."

Jen looked back at Katie, confused.

"You don't know who she is?"

Jen shook her head, "All I know is that she is still very nimble on a horse even at her old age."

"She's like a legend in the riding business. Now she just buys and sells horses for friends."

"She's visiting some friends for the next month or so, so I have no one to ride. I'm so glad that you brought this guy over!"

"Have you been jumping at all?" Ryan asked her as he walked by on the paint.

"I just started jumping a few weeks ago. I really, really love it."

"Typical Joyce," Katie laughed, "She makes sure that you are completely unshakable on the flat before she even mentions jumping."

Jen smiled nodding, "Yeah. If you even mention the words 'no stirrups' I just want to cringe. I have left lessons unable to walk! It makes it very difficult to hide it from Robert. If he ever found out…"

Ryan watched her shudder. What was she doing on a horse here? If Robert caught her riding here what would he do to her?

"He won't catch you riding here?"

"Not during the day. He just recently got a new job and he works from seven till like six."

Ryan nodded as he gathered his reins, preparing to ask for a trot. The geldings head came up and his stride turned into a nervous shuffle.

"Easy boy," Ryan ran a hand down the gelding's neck.

At the very slightest cue the gelding sprang into a huge trot. Ryan smiled. This was going to be fun. He worked the gelding in circles and serpentines trying to get him on the bit and bending. He watched the horse's head intently looking for the slightest drop of the head. If he dropped it even a centimeter he would reward the gelding and praise him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could Jen trotting Maurice. She looked amazing. Her leg was still and she sat quietly, not interfering with the grey's movement. From the outside of the ring Katie was giving Jen pointers, teaching her how the grey worked.

Too bad I didn't have someone to tell me how you worked, Ryan thought as the gelding sped up when he asked the horse to bend around his leg. After circling the horse one more time he asked for a canter. The first try resulted in an incorrect lead but after a few more times he finally moved into a canter. Ryan laughed when the horse threw in a few springy crow hops before he settled into a long strided canter.

"It looks like he takes one stride for each two strides that a regular horse would!" Katie laughed.

Because Ryan hadn't quite adjusted to the big stride he chose to go into a half seat, his heels and knees absorbing the movement. After a circuit around the arena Ryan asked for collection. The gelding came back for few strides then broke. He tripped during the downward transition, which frustrated him, resulting in a few good bucks. Ryan sat quietly, bringing him back down to a walk.

Ryan laughed, "Well, he's not exactly the most graceful mover."

"He moves like a Mac truck!" Katie laughed.

Ryan straightened, his face brightened like a light bulb just flashed on in his head.

Katie eyed him suspiciously, "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I think I know a name for him. It kinda goes along with what you just said. What do you think of Peterbilt? I could all him Peter."

Jen laughed, "You are kidding right?"

Ryan glanced over at her, giving her a mock hurt look, "What's wrong with it? I think it's very manly."

Jen laughed again. Ryan couldn't help but smile. This was the Jen he knew. This was the Jen that he had loved. Why did she have to change? It was because of him. That stupid Robert. He caused so much to die in her.

Ryan reached forward and stroked the gelding's lathered neck, "How about a good scrubbing. I know a curry comb that's just calling your name."

* * *

**:)**


End file.
